1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining jig for attaching a work, which is used in a machining center functioning as a multitasking machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the prior art machining jig for a machining center, all the jig components are assembled to the pallet during use and during storage. Therefore, if the variation of the works is increased, the number of pallets with jigs is increased along therewith, taking up storage space and requiring a great number of management steps. Moreover, since normally it is economically impossible to store all the pallets equipped with jigs within an EMS operation system, manpower was required to prepare pallets with jigs that are used less frequently, which was an obstacle to the complete automation of the system.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-90791 (patent document 1) discloses a flexible machining device using a universal pallet.